1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a spin-stabilized artillery projectile having a projectile detonator located in the projectile ogive, and a radially deployed brake device in the ogive for a reduction in the longitudinal deviation of the projectile in a target area.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A spin-stabilized artillery projectile of this kind is known from DE 101 43 312 C1 and DE 102 42 588 B4. This artillery projectile has a radially deployed brake device in its ogive that serves to reduce the longitudinal deviation of the artillery projectile in its target area. A 1D-correction is thus possible.
The deviation area of an artillery projectile in a target area is ellipsoidal, i.e. it has a longitudinal axis and a lateral axis orthogonal to it. The longitudinal axis, i.e. the longitudinal deviation is greater than the lateral axis, i.e. the lateral deviation. The brake device of the known spin-stabilized artillery projectile serves to reduce the large longitudinal deviation of the artillery projectile in the target area compared to the lateral deviation and thus correspondingly improves the accuracy of aim.